Love Potions suck SticyStinglu Two shot
by MissVanillacide
Summary: In which Sabertooth and fairy tail were requested by the magic council to fight Paris Mirage, an illegal love potion seller.


**I don't own Fairy Tail **

**This is a Stinglu/Sticy btw. I love Nalu and everything but I've been reading too many Lucy revenge stories. Natsu doesn't get a pairing, well maybe we'll have a Natsu x reflection. I'm also Pairing Rogue with Lisanna because I CAN.**

**Third person POV:**

The fairy Tail Guild was it's usual rowdy self. Cana was drinking along with Macao and Wakaba. Reedus was painting the thunder tribe while Evergreen was scolding Elfman who was yelling something about being a Man. Laxus was talking to Mirajane and Team Natsu had yet to arrive.

BANG

"WHADDYA SAY ABOUT ME YOU PERVY POPSICLE!?" Natsu yelled while everyone sweatdropped. "I SAID YOU'RE STUPID FLAME BRAIN" Gray retorted while punching Natsu in the face. Of course this started a brawl.

"GO GRAY-SAMA~" Juvia yelled with hearts in her eyes.

"IS THAT FIGHTING I HEAR?" Erza said 'calmly'.

"FIGHTING IS A MAN" Elfman retorted only to be pulled back by Evergreen who started hitting him on the head with a fan saying. "SAY MAN AGAIN AND I'LL TURN YOU INTO STONE"

"Go Natsu! Go Gray!" Mirajane shouted with a sweet smile on her face.

Lucy made her way to the bar and sat down next to the youngest take over mage. "Hi Lis-Chan!" The said person looked up to see Lucy and smiled sweetly, while turning over to face her. "Hi Lu~" She cooed.

Mirajane stared at the two and smiled. She remembered when Lisanna met Lucy for the first time.

_Flashback my friends_

"_Hello Lisanna-san!" Lucy said with her normal cheerful voice. She had her usual pink skirt with a white blouse on. _

_Lisanna looked at her with fascination. "Ermm Hello Lucy-san, No need for the formalities though." She said while rubbing the back of her head. _

"_Same to you Lisanna" She said. Then looked to see Lisanna looking at her nervously._

"_Lisanna is something wrong?" Lisanna blushed with embarrassment and looked away. _

"_Gomenasai, I'm so used to Lucy Ashley from Edolas it's pretty different seeing her body and face but an entirely different get-up". Lisanna thought it was stupid but she was always nervous around Lucy Ashley. _

"_It's all right Lisanna, I've heard quite a lot about you" They both started talking unknown to them that Mirajane was watching them with a smile. _

_Ever since then they've become good friends._

_E.N.D FLASHBACK _

_(I'm so funny)_

The whole guild was interrupted from their usual brawl when their Master had cleared their throat. "OI BRATS" He yelled gaining the attention from everyone. "I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT, SOME OF YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GO ON A COLLABORATION MISSION SENT IN FROM THE MAGIC COUNCIL. THE PEOPLE GOING ARE" he paused to make everything dramatic.

"TEAM NATSU" Erza nodded her head in pride, Natsu and Gray had started fighting over how it was stupid about the fact that they have to go together and Lucy groaned complaining about how they just got back from the mission while Lisanna had laughed at her friend's antics.

"THE STRAUSS SIBLINGS" Makarov yelled.

"MISSIONS ARE FOR REAL MEN" Elfman said.

"Oh my" Mira said with her hand cupped to her face.

Lisanna however was distraught, her brother and sister on a mission with Team Natsu. This would mean it was a serious problem, Team Natsu was very skilled so they usually wouldn't need help. "Lushee" Lisanna groaned then dramatically fell on Lucy's hands. "Hold me~" Lucy cradled Lisanna in her arms and said "WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER OKAY". They were crying anime tears while the guild sweat dropped at their antics.

"LUSHEE IF I DIE I DRANK YOUR STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE" Lisanna wailed with the back of her palm at her forehead.

"LISANNA I ATE YOUR BLUEBERRY MUFFIN" Lucy yelled and they both burst out in tears.

Makarov ignored both of them and said "They leave tomorrow and you'll meet the others guilds who will work with you."

Wendy put her hand up "Umm Master who'll be collaborating with us in this mission?" She said.

"Sabertooth,". Master replied.

This time Mirajane put her hand up. "What's the mission about since you haven't actually cleared up anything"

Master's face went crimson then said "The magic council has a criminal on the loose. Her name is Paris Mirage she specialises in transformation magic. She creates love potions, the thing is love can't be created so the potions fail. They only create an obsession over a person. She had lured in men and poisoned their minds with the potion which she created an army with. So you mustn't hurt any of them since they're normal civilians under an influence".

Makarov walked back to his office after the announcement. Team Natsu and the Strauss siblings were talking about effective ways to defeat the mage. Well actually Erza, Mira, Lisanna and Lucy were. The boys had fallen asleep at the beginning of Makarov's speech.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

The next day Lisanna went off with Lucy to pick her up only to find the whole Team Natsu. Gray and Natsu were going through her panty drawer and Erza was walking around her house in a bunny outfit.

Lucy closed the door from her bathroom to see Team Natsu in her house while Lisanna stood at the door with a blank look on her face.

"KYAAAAA LUCY KICK"

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

Lucy, Lisanna and Erza finally reached the train station.

"AHHH FINALLY MY LEGS WERE GOING TO GIVE UP ON ME" lisanna said while Lucy sweatdropped "it was a five minute walk".

Elfman, Mira, Wendy and Charles were there already they would just have to wait for Natsu and Gray.

"The only people missing are Natsu-san and Gray-san, Erza-san" Wendy said timidly.

"Erza-san are you okay?" Wendy said once again when she noticed the look on Ezra's face. She had a murderous aura.

"I'M NOT GETTING ON THAT DEATH TRAP!" A voice said.

"NASHUUU ERZA wiLL KILL US" another voice said.

"ASH FACE HURRY UP WE'RE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU"

Natsu, Happy and Gray appeared in the distance. They had finally come around to join everyone else.

Lucy face palmed, this will be a long trip.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

They had finally arrived Era and made their way to the magic council.

They looked around and saw the Magic Council.

Erza looked around until she saw the frog people things.

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet. We are here on behalf of fairy tail to help with the mission sent to us." She said very formally.

"OI WHAT ARE YOU!?" Someone rudely interrupted.

"I'm a cross between an amphibious creature and a human why do you ask" the frog man thing replied.

"YOUR FACE IS GREEN! ARE YOU SICK" Natsu said genuinely curious.

"Natsu…" Erza said threateningly.

"ERZA!" He squeaked and his voice went four octaves higher.

"Fairy tail, come to the other guilds now" the frog man thing said.

They followed the frog man thing over to the back of the building which had all of the Sabertooth outside in the backyard.

Then Lahar came up onto the stage. "We need to assess teams" he said very snobbishly.

"Oi why do we need different teams?" Natsu said.

"Because most of the teams that you have come in as a guild are quite destructive. The magic council is trying to limit your destruction, fairy tail." Lahar sneered.

Everyone in the fairy tail group looked embarrassed aside from Natsu and Erza who didn't mind.

"Who will we be teaming up with then?" Minerva asked.

"The teams are written down in the lacrimas shown behind you". Then he walked off dramatically but stopped at the door and said, "You start in 20 minutes"

Lucy and lisanna peered on the Lacrima.

**Team 1:**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Orga Naegnar **

**Rufus lore**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Charles**

**Team 2:**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Sting eucliffe**

**Rogue cheney**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Lector**

**Frosch **

**Team 3:**

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Wendy Marvell**

**Yukino Agria **

**Dobengal**

**Happy**

**Team 4:**

**Gray Fullbuster **

**Wendy Marvell**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Elfman Strauss**

**Minerva orland **

Lucy and Lisanna then high fives each other and hugged.

Lisanna pulled away and said "YOSH WE'RE WORKING TOGETHER"

Lucy smiled and said "YOSH and Frosch is so cute by the way."

Sting, Rogue and their exceeds began to walk over towards the two girls. The girls spun around and found the two sabers.

Lucy deciding to try and start a conversation said "hi…?". Lisanna face palmed at her conversation making.

"Oi lisanna shut up" Lucy said scrunching up her pink face.

Lisanna looked at her and then tried to stop laughing "pffft Lu-Chan you're so awkward to talk to, how did we even become friends?".

Lucy actually began thinking about it and then said "I approached you and we started talking then we started talking about all the annoying things about Natsu" which caused Gray to laugh and say "PFFT FLAME BRAIN".

"WHADDYA CALL ME DROOPY EYES" Natsu yelled.

"YOU HEARD ME SQUINTY EYES" Gray yelled then moved forward in Natsu's direction.

Then they started to brawl until something grabbed both of them by the collar.

"Natsu… Gray…" Erza said sternly.

"SHUT UP" Natsu and Gray yelled at the same time. Then they turned their heads to see Erza with a deadly expression on her face.

She then yanked them by the collar and bashed their heads together. "WE'RE SORRY ERZA!" Then they became unconscious.

Erza walked away and back to her group whereas the rest of Fairy Tail didn't pay attention but Sabertooth did. Now they realised what they meant when they called Erza, Titania.

Lucy and lisanna went up to the teammates of both Natsu and Gray's teams. "Gomenasai for the inconvenience"

Lisanna looked over to Lucy who had a murderous look on her face. "Lucy… are you okay?"

"This'll be payback for the time they broke into my house" she said darkly and marched up to natsu and gray's corpses.

"Natsu.. Gray.." she said sweetly. When she was ignored and placed into silence she then said "Natsu, Gray get up before I Lucy Kick you. We're already leaving.

She said it in an Erza voice that it woke both of them up and made them hug each other "AYE SIR" then scrambled over to their groups.

Lisanna gave her a fist bump while sting and rogue were still processing the whole situation that had just happened.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

Lisanna, Lucy, Sting and Rogue walked over to their allocated area near the forest in silence.

Lucy and Lisanna were walking behind Sting and Rogue, Lucy was mumbling things for strategic ways to hide and where to hide. Obviously the dragon slayers had no idea even for their great hearing, everything she said were either too fast or made no sense to them. Sting, Rogue and Lisanna stopped while Lucy had bumped into Sting's back.

"Oi Blondie watch where you're going" Sting said ignorantly.

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU HAPPEN TO BE BLONDE TOO, BAKA" which caused a vein to pop on sting's head.

"WHATEVER BLONDIEE~" He replied smugly.

"My Name IS LUCY, GET IT LUCCCYYYY" She said trying to get the point through which obviously satisfied Sting.

"Sting" Rogue said sternly with a glare. "We are partnered up with this team to collaborate, not to fight".

Sting rolled his eyes while Lucy had smirked in victory. Lisanna however seemed to be happy that they had stopped fighting until she suddenly stopped walking.

"Hey Lis? Everything good there OH MY MAVIS" Lucy screamed at the end.

"Who's Mavis" Sting and Rogue said. Then they noticed what they were looking at.

On the floor was an old woman who was badly injured.

"Excuse me miss but are you alright?" Lucy said. The dragon slayers couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this woman.

"Yes I am fine, would you be a dear and bring me back to my cottage?" The old woman said.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

They had arrived with the old woman in her cottage. "Here dears, I have some tea would you like some?" She said.

"Yes, Thank you" Lucy and Rogue said. The old woman grinned which seemed to be cold and malicious instead of the warmth it was meant to be.

She gave them their tea and sat in her chair patiently waiting for them to finish. Sting and Lisanna were sitting next to their partners and waiting for them to finish.

"Do you feel good dearies?" The old woman said while Lucy and Rogue had sat down with their eyes closed.

"Hai Miss Paris" They said in unison and opened their eyes. Their eyes had coloured instead of their usual Brown and Red it was Pink.

Rogue looked at Lisanna and yelled "LISANNA-SAMA PLEASE ACCEPT MY LOVE"

Lucy looked at Sting and said "STING-SAMA I LOVE YOU"

The said mages were blushing heavily until they looked at the 'old lady'. "YOU. TURNED. MY. LULU. INTO. A. JUVIA!"

**To be continued  
I'm not bothered since I had been writing this for about three days now and this'll end up as a two shot not like I had planned. I had planned for this to be a one shot but myehhhh. **


End file.
